


Aziraphale's First Commendation

by Batfink



Series: Good Omens Flashfic [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: (sort of), Dialogue Heavy, Flash Fic, Fun, M/M, Michael is not yet bad, Mission Reports, Sex Talk, Short, Short One Shot, thwarting wiles, work friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 07:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: Michael comes to check up on Aziraphale at the Eastern Gate.  The Archangel wants to know if a certain rumour regarding a demon is true.





	Aziraphale's First Commendation

"Aziraphale." The Archangel smiled approaching the Eastern Gate.

"Michael." Aziraphale smiled back at his friend.

"Just checking in for an update. Say, did you have sex with that demon that's been lurking around in the garden recently?" Michael enquired. "Crawley isn't it?"

"Oh." Aziraphale nodded. "Yes, I did."

Michael looked at him confused. "Why?"

"Well. He's a demon you know. Temptation is his thing. So. I thought that if we just got it out of the way, there would be nothing for him to tempt me with." Aziraphale shrugged.

"I see." Michael nodded.

"Also, it kept him busy, you know, distracted him from whatever wiles he was planning to get up to with Adam and Eve." Aziraphale continued.

"So what you're saying, is that you were thwarting wiles?" Michael was almost smirking.

"Yes, absolutely." Aziraphale grinned.

"All day?" Now Michael was smirking.

"Well, you know what they say, no rest for the wicked." Aziraphale chuckled.

"Yes, quite." Michael leaned closer and whispered conspiratorially. "How was it anyway?"

A vision of the flame haired demon astride his lap where he lay in the soft grass, hips undulating in a manner no other being Aziraphale had encountered had ever managed to replicate sprung into Aziraphale's mind. "He does some quite unnatural things with his spine."

"Must be the snake." Michael nodded.

"Mmm, don't get me started on that forked tongue." Aziraphale's eyes glazed over slightly.

"So, wiles thwarted and temptation avoided." Michael chuckled. "Have a commendation."

"Oh, how lovely. Thank you." Aziraphale blushed slightly.

"Not at all." Michael grinned. "Keep up the good work."

**Author's Note:**

> In the very beginning, sin wouldn't have been invented, so Aziraphale and Crowley wouldn't have been the big deal it would later become.


End file.
